ROMANZA
by Jildael
Summary: Este One Shot, creo que se dice, nació de un interesante desafío y me gustó tanto el resultado que aquí está: Harry despierta una mañana con Hermie a su lado... Pero él no recuerda nada... ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?


**_ROMANZA._**

**_Jildael Minraelistis._**

****

****

**_"She may be the reason I survive_**

**_The why and where for I'm alive_**

**_The one I'll care trough the roug and many years"_**

**_-Elvis Costello,_**_'**She'-**_

****

Por alguna razón, aquel día, los rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos con especial intensidad, que brillaron, por el instante en que los abrió, como dos esmeraldas arrancadas de algún antiguo tesoro. Los volvió a cerrar después de dar dos o tres pestañeadas infructuosas. Revolvió levemente parte de su desordenado cabello que caía sobre su cicatriz y bostezó. Se enderezó un poco, unos centímetros apenas y se entretuvo mirando su habitación.

Por alguna razón, le pareció extraño que la cortina de su dosel estuviese descorrida, le permitiera ver más allá de su cama y dejase entrar los rayos que lo habían despertado tan temprano, pues apenas estaba amaneciendo y el sol se colaba a través de la neblina matutina tiñéndola de un agradable dorado. Estiró su brazo derecho y tomó las gafas de su velador; se las puso y miró través el paisaje a través de la ventana; sí, aquel era un amanecer que valía la pena disfrutar.

Y, por alguna razón, aquel día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se despertó con la sensación de que todo el mundo era perfecto. Se estaba desperezando de lo más bien cuando sintió que, de pronto, el espacio de la cama era menor a lo acostumbrado. Volteó entonces y casi se cayó de la cama cuando descubrió quién estaba a su lado. Si Harry hubiera sido chica, hubiera gritado y reclamado por su honor... Pero era chico y todo lo que hubiera querido decir, se perdió en alguna parte de su laringe. Un escuálido _"¡Oh!"_ de sorpresa logró salir a flote, mientras Hermione lo miraba atentamente, como cuando escudriñaba algún nuevo experimento de Hagrid en la Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Luego, la muchacha soltó un suspiro y dijo:

– Antes de que pienses nada, esto no es lo que parece. –

¿Pensar¿Y Hermione creía en la remota posibilidad de que él podía pensar¿Con ella ahí, en su cama? La miró con atención; el pijama de franela, de color celeste pastel, lo dejaba absolutamente todo a la imaginación, pues nada quedaba a la vista; era tan típico de ella; tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lo que marcaba suavemente su busto. El resto se ocultaba maravillosamente bajo la colcha de la cama. Bueno, Harry descubrió que sí podía pensar. Podía pensar en todo lo que habían pasado juntos durante esos años. Podía pensar que nunca se había detenido a mirarla de verdad. Podía pensar, por primera vez, en lo sexy que le resultaba el cabello enmarañado de la chica. Y podía pensar en que no recordaba nada, pero nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y frunció el ceño cuando llegó a ese pensamiento. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido la noche anterior para que Hermione amaneciera en su cama?

– ¿No? – le dijo él, sinceramente intrigado – ¿Y qué es, entonces? – agregó, tratando de resistir el deseo profundo de carcajearse al verla palidecer ligeramente, mientras mordía su labio inferior, signo de que su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora en medio de un ataque de nervios. Lo consiguió a medias, pues una amplia e irónica sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Hermione seguía mirándolo con la atención que prodigaba a los animales de Hagrid y Harry ya no supo si podía seguir esbozando aquella descarada sonrisa o si ya era momento de asustarse y empezar a reclamar por su honor.

– Verás... – titubeó ella – Fue idea de Ron. – comenzó, corriendo la mirada y ruborizándose levemente.

Aquello era más de lo que Harry podía soportar... Se sentó de golpe y la miró fijamente.

– Ah, no. ¡Ah, no¡Será mejor que tengas...! – comenzaba a gritar cuando Hermione prácticamente saltó sobre él.

La chica estaba asustada. Harry no le cabía ninguna duda; y él casi podría jurar que estaba repasando mentalmente todas y cada una de las reglas que había roto por estar metida en la cama de un chico en pleno período estudiantil, siendo además ella la Prefecta de la Casa. No, corrección, Hermione no estaba asustada. Estaba aterrada. Y estaba tan cerca de él que Harry podía sentir el corazón de su amiga al borde del infarto. Le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero las manos de Hermione le impedían moverse, pues, cuando él empezó a gritar, ella saltó sobre él y puso las dos manos sobre la boca del muchacho y lo hundió de nuevo en la cama para acallarlo, de tal suerte que ella estaba sobre y él tenía sobre su cara el bonito pijama de franela. Hubiera querido evitarlo, pero a esa hora de la mañana su cerebro aún estaba adormilado y divagaba haciendo cálculos idiotas e inútiles; por ejemplo, en ese mismo momento, calculaba que justo debajo de ese pijama de franela que se le metía en la nariz estaba el inicio del busto de Hermione, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle y miraba atentamente a su alrededor tratando de descubrir si alguno de los chicos había despertado. Si bien era sábado, ya pasaban de las seis de la mañana y cualquiera de ellos podría despertar en cualquier momento ante el más leve ruido. La chica se deslizó inconscientemente hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de Harry y, lentamente comenzó a disminuir la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre la boca del chico.

– Creo que... – susurraba cuando, de pronto un fuerte ronquido de Seamus la asustó e, instintivamente, se escondió en el pecho de Harry.

Fue, en ese preciso momento, que dos corazones, en Hogwarts, dejaron de latir durante 15 segundos. Porque, cuando Seamus roncó, Hermione se apretó hacia Harry y Harry la apretó contra él, tratando de darle la seguridad que ni él mismo sentía. Y él se dio cuenta de que apretaba la fina cintura de la muchacha y ella descubrió que estrujaba sus manos contra el firme pecho del chico. La camiseta de Harry era mucho más delgada que la de Hermione, lo que facilitaba una exploración más profunda de su pecho, si ella así lo hubiera querido. Pero ella estaba congelada, perdida en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, descubriendo por primera vez que su corazón estaba desbocado y no precisamente de miedo. Él la observaba con la misma atención, incapaz de moverse, navegando en el océano ámbar sin saber si encontraría o no un puerto donde anclar. Y el aroma de lavanda de Hermione se mezcló con el aroma de limón de Harry.

Entonces ella se movió, incómoda, queriendo apartarse de él, pero fue peor, porque sólo consiguió que la parte de arriba de su ropa se corriera y la mano de Harry quedara directa sobre su piel. Y ella sintió que le quemaba y que, al mismo tiempo, no quería moverse nunca más de allí.

Ambos se estremecieron, lo que hizo que la cama crujiera levemente, jadearon y se sonrojaron. Fue como una patada en el estómago, como descender desde el punto más alto de una montaña rusa, como detenerse después de una hora de haber corrido a todo lo que las fuerzas les hubieran dado. Ambos estaban sin aliento.

– ¿Y qué es lo que crees? – suspiró Harry apenas.

Hermione apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de Harry como si ya no pudiera soportar la mirada de él ni un segundo más, como si hubiera muerto de la emoción en ese preciso instante. Él le acarició el cabello instintivamente y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba que Hermione estuviera apoyada contra él.

– Creo que no deberíamos hablar aquí. – musitó ella y se enderezó con presteza. Se bajó de la cama y, cuando estuvo segura de que todos seguían durmiendo, sacó su capa de debajo de la cama de Harry y se la puso, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se aseguró de que nadie la viera salir del cuarto de chicos – Te espero en la Sala Común. – le indicó a Harry y desapareció.

Harry pensaba en el asunto mientras se vestía. Si Hermione estaba así de aterrada y si sólo Ron sabía que ella estaba allí y si, además, se ponía a considerar que él no recordaba absolutamente nada, pues entonces no podía ser nada bueno lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unas horas atrás. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado; se había dado una breve ducha y había revisado acuciosamente su cabeza mientras se bañaba en busca de algún golpe que justificara su falta de memoria... Pero no había encontrado nada. Sacudió sus jeans y deslizó por su cuello el suéter que la señora Weasley le tejiera la más reciente navidad. Ató sus zapatillas, sacudió nuevamente su desordenado cabello y, después de tender sus toallas en el lugar correspondiente para que se secaran, bajó para reunirse con Hermione en la Sala Común.

Ella también tenía el cabello húmedo, lo que significaba que también se había bañado para despejarse. Un pantalón de tela y un suéter reemplazaban al pijama de franela. Y Harry lo agradeció, pues las prendas se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas, su elegancia y su belleza femenina y permitían apreciar, de una manera más exacta, todos los atributos de la chica; eso era suficiente, según Harry, como para desear una exploración más íntima. Él estaba al inicio de la escalera, mirándola pasear de un lado a otro y se había congelado con la imagen de esa nueva Hermione, de ese agradable olor a lavanda que se le había metido por la nariz en los momentos en que la había abrazado; si de él hubiera dependido, se hubiera quedado allí, abrazado a ella por el resto de ese día, disfrutando de su aroma, del sonido de su voz y de...

– ¡Harry! Por fin llegas. – sonrió ella, nerviosa, sin saber que había interrumpido los pensamientos de su amigo y que él se había sonrojado al descubrir el curso que éstos habían tomado – Vamos a desayunar¿quieres? A esta hora, nadie está en el Gran Comedor y, después podemos caminar un poco¿te parece? – agregó, mientras recogía su capa de una silla cercana y se la ponía.

– Ehhh... Sí, sí... Vamos. – escupió todavía medio atontado, mientras la imitaba y se echaba su propia capa sobre los hombros.

En efecto, el Gran Comedor estaba vacío. Hermione se había servido una taza de café con leche y unos buñuelos de miel, mientras Harry se afanaba en un café muy cargado, para terminar de espabilarse, y unos panecillos de nuez. El chico tomó su taza y agitó lo que quedaba de café, mientras esperaba que Hermione dijera algo, pero ella parecía estar muy ocupada con sus buñuelos.

– Bien... – carraspeó la muchacha, casi media hora después. Aún estaba los dos solos en el Gran Comedor; cómo se notaba que era sábado; ninguno de sus compañeros bajaría antes de las diez a comer algo – Harry¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? – le preguntó. Harry olvidó su café, mientras una incipiente punzada en su sien derecha amenazaba con convertirse en una jaqueca de un momento a otro – Necesito saberlo para ver cuánto es lo que tengo que explicar. – agregó cuando él tensó los labios y alzó una ceja, molesto.

– No me acuerdo de nada. – masculló con los dientes apretados.

– Vamos, Harry, tienes que acordarte de algo... No lo hagas más complicado¿quieres? – farfulló la chica, agotada.

Harry cerró los ojos y se esforzó en reconstruir todo lo que había hecho el día anterior. Habían tenido clase de Pociones, luego Encantamientos y habían terminado con Astronomía. Recordó lo emocionante que le había parecido que su siguiente clase fuera la noche del 18 de enero, en diez días más. Habían tenido partido extraordinario de Quiddicht por la tarde y le habían ganado a Slytherin por un estrecho margen. La Torre había tenido permiso para celebrar y, muy cerca de las once de la noche, los gemelos Weasley les habían hecho llegar distintos brebajes; las botellas de whisky de fuego habían causado la euforia de los jugadores y el enojo de Hermione que había querido confiscarlas, pero Ron había alcanzado a ponerlas lejos del alcance de la chica. Resultado, varios de los chicos de sexto y séptimo que probaban por primera vez aquel whisky, habían caído en _"estado de coma etílico"_ luego del segundo vaso. Harry, por su parte, se había negado a beberlo, luego de ver a Neville creyéndose una cándida mariposa y amenazando a los cuatro vientos que pondría en su lugar a Snape por reprobarlo en su último examen. De pronto, una lechuza marrón con simpáticas machas blancas en sus alas había llegado hasta la ventana de la Sala Común, cuando sólo quedaban allí Ron, Katie Bell y Seamus, mientras que Hermione, en un rincón, estaba hundida en un grueso y pesado libro de Aritmancia, enfurruñada porque no había podido ponerle ni un dedo a las botellas de whisky de fuego. Ron le abrió la ventana, mientras Hermione recogía sus cosas, aún indignada y se iba al cuarto de chicas. El ave voló directamente hacia Harry, dejando sobre las rodillas del muchacho un paquete alargado. La lechuza había hinchado su pecho, orgullosa y había ululado suavemente antes de marcharse, sin esperar réplica alguna. Harry le quitó el papel que envolvía a la caja y se encontró con la miniatura de una Saeta de Fuego de chocolate; sacó el dulce de la caja y lo dividió en dos, le dio una mitad a Ron y se llevó la otra a la boca; lo saboreó unos instantes y sintió un poco amargo cuando lo tragó; después de eso... ya no podía recordar. Relató pacientemente cada uno de sus recuerdos hasta el momento del chocolate. De allí en adelante se quedó en blanco. Por más que se esforzara, ninguna imagen acudía a su estresado cerebro.

– No, Hermione. – respondió cansinamente, ante la insistencia de la chica – No me acuerdo de nada más. –

Hermione bufó, contrariada, y se bebió el resto de su taza de un solo trago. Luego bajó su cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

– Salgamos quieres... Me siento ahogada aquí adentro. – masculló ella.

– Pero, Hermione, el lugar está vacío. – se sorprendió Harry.

– ¡No importa! – chilló ella, en un ataque de nervios - ¡Me estoy ahogando aquí¡Necesito salir! – gritó y salió velozmente.

Harry miró con una tristeza inusitada a su último panecillo de nuez y lamentó tener que dejarlo allí, pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que se puso de pie y salió tras su amiga sin comprender lo que realmente estaba pasando. De pronto, Hermione se había echado a correr y Harry apenas si podía alcanzarla. La chica atravesó todo lugar y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al lago, muy cerca del campo de Quidditch. Se apoyó en uno de los tantos árboles, mientras se doblaba del cansancio. Habría seguido corriendo, de no ser porque las piernas se habían negado a responderle. Harry realmente no la entendía. Era él quien no recordaba nada, era en la cama de él que habían despertado, pero era Hermione la que salía corriendo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

– ¿Qué te pasa, por Merlín! – exclamó Harry, confundido y agotado.

Aquella mañana muchas cosas inesperadas habían sucedido y ya comenzaba a cansarse de ello.

Hermione respiró profundo y se dispuso por fin a decirle todo lo que le ocurría...

****

_**Retrospección**_

****

_Estaban de lo más animados, pero ya quedaban muy pocos en la Sala Común. Neville despotricaba contra Snape, mientras se iba al cuarto de chicos, y Seamus sufría un creciente ataque de risa, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones; más allá, Katie escribía en un pergamino al tiempo que bebía los vestigios de su cerveza de mantequilla. Los únicos que estaban sobrios fuera de ella eran Harry y Hermione; Ron estaba relativamente mareado, pero, gracias a Dios, decidió quedarse sentado hasta que la sala común dejara de dar vueltas, lo que ocurrió al cabo de unos minutos; la quietud y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja acabaron por despejarlo completamente. De pronto, un repiqueteo en la ventana llamó su atención y el pelirrojo se acercó con cautela; allí una lechuza marrón con simpáticas machas blancas insistía en entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ron se compadeció de ella y le abrió; Hermione observó todo desde su rincón, pero no dijo nada; aún estaba molesta con el pelirrojo y, después de ver a la lechuza atravesar la sala y dirigirse a Harry, decidió que era momento de irse a dormir, así que recogió sus cosas y se fue al cuarto de chicas. El ave voló directamente hacia Harry, dejando sobre las rodillas del muchacho un paquete alargado. La lechuza había hinchado su pecho, orgullosa y había ululado suavemente antes de marcharse, sin esperar réplica alguna. Harry le quitó el papel que envolvía a la caja y se encontró con la miniatura de una Saeta de Fuego de chocolate; sacó el dulce de la caja y lo dividió en dos; le dio una mitad a Ron y se llevó la otra a la boca; lo saboreó unos instantes y sintió un poco amargo cuando lo tragó; después de eso, le dijo a Ron que tenía sueño y que ya era hora de llevar a Seamus a dormir; y Seamus, que no tenía fuerzas para negarse, les obedeció, pero no dejó de reírse en todo el trayecto, que afortunadamente era bastante breve; unos minutos más tarde, Harry y Ron habían conseguido meterlo en la cama, dejándolo dormir a sus anchas._

_Fue entonces que ocurrió._

_Ron iba a volver por su trozo de chocolate cuando Harry adquirió una peligrosa tonalidad verde y cayó de rodillas, mientras se apretaba el abdomen y comenzaba a sudar profusamente. Ron lo levantó como pudo y lo llevó al baño contiguo. Harry alcanzó a llegar y vomitó el doble de lo que había comido, según Ron; seguía sudando, la tonalidad verde no desaparecía, su temperatura comenzó a disminuir y, en medio de todo, empezó a suplicarle a Ron que, por favor, trajera a Hermione, que si se iba a morir en ese momento, no quería hacerlo sin hablar con ella antes. Ron se asustó y, después de dejarlo en la cama, corrió al cuarto de chicas, mientras suplicaba porque Hermione siguiera despierta. Temeroso de rodar escaleras abajo como unos años antes, se limitó a tocar la puerta, pero no hizo ademán de entrar. En efecto, Hermione aún estaba despierta, pero ya se había puesto su pijama. Ron apenas si le dijo lo que estaba pasando; más bien, se limitó a tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla al cuarto de los chicos. Hermione se quedó pegada en la puerta, sin comprender la premura de su amigo._

– _Es Harry, no está bien y no sé qué hacer. – le dijo Ron, asustado, todavía._

_Entonces, la chica se acercó con cautela a la cama de Harry, pues lo vio tumbado en ella, mientras murmuraba palabras sueltas. Seguía sudando de una manera increíble y su temperatura era muy baja. Y Hermione comprendió la gravedad del asunto._

– _¿Cuánto que lleva así? – preguntó escuetamente._

– _Desde que se comió un trozo del chocolate que le trajo la lechuza. – replicó él._

_Hermione no necesitó que Ron se lo aclarara; el paquete que le había llegado a Harry contenía chocolate y ese chocolate tenía algún compuesto extraño que había provocado aquella reacción adversa en Harry; urdió rápidamente todas las pistas y comprendió que ésa no podía ser sino otra trampa de Blaise Zabini..._

_El corpulento muchacho las traía contra Harry desde que el Gryffindor y Draco habían decidido darse una tregua. Nadie sabía por qué los dos chicos que más se odiaban habían decidido dejarse mutuamente en paz, pero sí era de conocimiento público que el más fastidiado con eso era Blaise; no dejaba de demostrarlo, pues cada vez que se encontraba con Harry, se estrujaba los nudillos con una violencia insólita que competía con el crujido histórico de Goyle..._

_Hermione meditó el asunto unos instantes y, si estaba en lo correcto, el propósito de ese chocolate no era sólo enfermar a Harry para que no pudiera jugar la final contra Ravenclaw, sino que buscaba, además, conseguir que castigasen a los Gryffindor por estar de fiesta hasta tan tarde y por recibir correo hasta muy entrada la noche, lo que quedaría en clara evidencia si llevaban a Harry a la enfermería. Eso podría significar que perdieran importantes puntos para su Casa, que les dieran un castigo de allí hasta fin de año y que perdieran ambas Copas: la de la Casa y la de Quidditch. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de buscar la mejor solución sin tener que llevar a su amigo a la enfermería. De pronto, había soltado un pequeño grito de emoción y había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto. Ron estaba pasmado a la entrada de la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Cinco minutos después, Hermione regresó con un tomo de Herbología y con Dobby; le encargó al elfo doméstico una determinada infusión de hierbas medicinales y cruzó los dedos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente; Dobby no había tardado en volver y con ayuda de Ron, habían conseguido que Harry se la bebiera toda, gracias a lo cual dejó de sudar y el tono verdoso había desaparecido, pero su temperatura continuaba siendo baja._

– _Dobby no puede hacer nada más... Alguien debería quedarse cuidando el sueño de Harry Potter y, si en tres horas más no se recupera, quizás convendría llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey... – suspiró el elfo, viendo a Harry con ojos acuosos, al borde de un ataque de llanto._

– _Gracias Dobby. – musitó Ron, preocupado._

_Unos minutos más tarde, el elfo se había marchado y Ron y Hermione estaban en incómodas sillas, uno a cada lado de la cama de Harry, vigilando el sueño intranquilo del ojiverde. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el enfermo había volteado hacia la chica y se había amarrado a una de sus muñecas._

– _No... No te vayas... No me dejes solo... – mu__sitó entrecortadamente, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

_Hermione, que había logrado soltarse, le quitó las gafas y le secó el rostro._

– _Está hablando dormido. – le aclaró a Ron, que había despertado en ese momento con el murmullo de Harry – Nada coherente. – _

– _No... No quiero perderte... – volvió a musitar Harry con mayor aprensión._

– _Creo, sinceramente, Hermione, que tú deberías quedarte con él. – sentenció Ron, cuando Harry volvió a tomar una de las muñecas de Hermione y la acercó hacia él._

_Hermione hubiera querido desmentirlo, decirle a Ron que no dijera estupideces y demostrarle todo lo equivocado que él estaba, pero, muy en el fondo, deseaba que el pelirrojo estuviera en lo correcto, así que suspiró largamente y mandó a Ron a la cama. Y Ron, agradecido, dio un largo bostezo y descorrió la cortina un poco para poder pasar, pero no tuvo el decoro de correrla de nuevo y Hermione pasó por alto ese detalle, pues se concentraba en secar el sudor de la frente de Harry._

_Una hora después, más o menos, cuando el sueño y el frío estaban a punto de vencerla, decidió que lo mejor era meterse a la cama; mal que mal, Harry estaba enfermo, su pijama de franela impediría cualquier confusión hormonal y, finalmente, ella procuraría despertar primero y volver a la silla antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera sospechar que habían dormido juntos. Así que se metió con un cuidado único dentro de la cama y se acomodó lo más cerca de la orilla que pudo y allí se quedó, mirándolo descansar._

_Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando un peso muerto y un agradable olor a limón la sacaron abruptamente del mundo de los sueños. Era el olor de Harry. Y era el brazo de Harry, aún helado, el que la envolvía cariñosamente, mientras el rostro del muchacho se había acomodado perfectamente en el hueco de su cuello más cercano a la almohada. Ella quiso moverlo, pero no se podía el peso del chico y no conseguiría hacerlo a un lado sin despertarlo, así que se quedó quieta a la espera de que él mismo se moviera. La respiración acompasada del muchacho le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y le impedía dormirse otra vez, pero no fue eso lo que acabó desvelándola y obligándola a replantearse sus sentimientos por Harry. Lo que realmente produjo el quiebre emocional de Hermione fue que Harry, muy cerca del amanecer, había susurrado su nombre; la había llamado con tanta ternura que Hermione estuvo a punto de romper en llanto, pero entonces él se volteó, le dio la espalda y siguió durmiendo como si nada. Hermione, en cambio, no pudo volver a pegar un ojo y se sentó en la cama a la espera de que el frío nocturno disminuyera un poco más para poder salirse sin despertarlo y sin congelarse. Se quedó allí, esperando que las horas pasaran, aspirando su fresco olor a limón, contemplando la forma de su espalda, el remolino de su cabello, un lunar casi desapercibido detrás de su oreja derecha y... viéndolo despertar con los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de la ventana y de la cortina que Ron había dejado a medio correr._

_**Fin de la Retrospección**_

****

****

– Y eso fue lo que pasó. – dijo Hermione, mientras acomodaba la capa a su alrededor para que cubriera sus piernas.

Ambos estaban sentados al pie del árbol al que habían ido a dar. Harry pudo recordar ciertas partes a medida que Hermione relataba lo sucedido durante la noche; pudo recordar el aroma a lavanda que había sentido en medio de sus dolor de cabeza; pudo recordar haberla llamado muchas veces; pudo recordar haberse tranquilizado con una suave voz que le hablaba desde muy lejos; pudo recordar el ámbar que lo miró con afecto y preocupación en los retazos de un sueño incómodo en el que Zabini bailaba con Draco al ritmo de un antiguo vals; pero no podía recordar nada más; sólo imágenes, sensaciones y olores sueltos, como un ajedrez con la mitad de sus piezas perdidas. Nada más, sólo vacío y obscuridad, con un débil rayo de luz en la distancia, tratando de mostrarle el camino de regreso a lo que era su hogar, junto a las personas que él amaba.

Cayeron en un silencio sepulcral después de la explicación de Hermione.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lago. Necesitaba estar lejos de Harry para poder pensar con claridad. Había descubierto tantas cosas aquella noche. Cosas que le gustaron y que le dieron miedo a la vez. Cosas que siempre habían estado allí junto a cosas que nunca supo que podría sentir y, sin embargo, le aterraba la sola posibilidad de estar cometiendo un error y perderlo para siempre.

Harry se acercó en silencio por detrás de ella y estiró su mano para acercarla hacia él, pero se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros; sintió un miedo repentino, porque muchas cosas podrían cambiar con ese sólo gesto y, sin bien, creía que, por ella, era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo, sabía que la única cosa que no soportaría sería perderla.

Ambos, cada uno por su cuenta, pensaban en cómo habían llegado a ese punto, cómo era que, durante años, habían disfrazado su amor bajo el camuflaje perfecto de una amistad incondicional, cómo habían sido tan tontos para permitir que la razón se impusiera al corazón y les hiciera creer que lo suyo era cualquier cosa menos amor.

¡Amor!

¡Por todos los cielos!

¡AMOR!

Sinceramente había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta.

Y ellos dos eran los más grandes idiotas en la historia de la Tierra, ahí parados a unos centímetros tan sólo el uno de la otra, incapaces de abrir la boca por miedo a perderse.

Y Hermione supo que no sería digna de pertenecer a la Casa del León si no volteaba hacia Harry, lo enfrentaba y le decía que lo amaba.

Y Harry supo que merecía irse a Slytherin si su mano se quedaba congelada a esos escasos centímetros sin acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la chica que amaba.

Y Hermione volteó y Harry la tomó por el hombro y la acercó.

Y cualquier cosa que hubieran querido decir fue olvidada y relegada para una mejor ocasión. Porque, a veces, cuando lo que se va a decir no es más hermoso que el silencio, entonces hay que callarse. Porque, a veces, ni todas las palabras del mundo reflejarían fielmente lo que queremos decir. Porque, a veces, y sólo a veces, un beso dice todo lo que no diría ni el mejor ensayo del mundo sobre el amor.

Y ese día, en ese beso que empezó como una frase a medio suspirar, como una rosa a medio deshojar, todas las palabras estaban de más. Ella cerró sus ojos, ruborizada y él pensó que se veía más linda así, avergonzada de sí misma, pareciendo una niña inocente que se confiaba a él y a sus labios en la más hermosa romanza que nunca escuchara antes. Abrieron los ojos después de ese tímido primer contacto y sonrieron satisfechos. ¿Acaso había algo con que valiera la pena interrumpir ese silencio? Sí. Una sola cosa: otro beso. Harry sonrió, mientras volvía a besarla con mayor intensidad y se aferraba a la cintura de ella y la apegaba a su cuerpo para que ese olor a lavanda nunca más volviera a dejarlo. Y Hermione sonrió, mientras respondía a ese beso con la misma fuerza y la misma pasión y se amarraba al cuello de él, deseando que la esencia a limón se quedara con ella para siempre, hasta el fin de sus días.

Harry la abrazó, entonces, y Hermione se perdió entre sus fuertes brazos y se quedaron allí, mientras las horas se derramaban por los relojes del mundo y el amor adquiría el color del ámbar y la esmeralda y un tercer beso nacía con olor a lavanda y limón.

**FIN**

**DEDICADO A JAIME BLUME SÁNCHEZ, MI MAESTRO, EL HOMBRE MÁS AMABLE QUE HE CONOCIDO EN EL MÁS LITERAL DE LOS SENTIDOS. GRACIAS POR TODO CUANDO ME HAS ENTREGADO INCONDICIONALMENTE, GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME SEGUIR SIENDO PARTE DE TU VIDA, GRACIAS POR ENSEÑARME LO MARAVILLOSO QUE ES EL MUNDO DE LA LITERATURA.**

**CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO Y LA MÁS PROFUNDA ADMIRACIÓN,**

**JILDAEL MINRAELISTIS.**

* * *

****

**_1º Disclaimer (quiera Dios lo que sea que eso signifique): Los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, bla... (Entre nos... Todavía le guardo coraje a Rowling por su malhadada 6ª entrega... En fin; mi pareja favorita le pertenece a ella y ella puede hacer lo que le plazca; tendré que aprender a vivir con eso...)._**

****

**_2º Es una historia cortita de esas que tanto abundan en mi corazón. De esas que fueron escritas en una noche de insomnio, mientras la banda sonora de "El Señor de los Anillos" le hacía compañía a mi solitaria humanidad. De esas que son perfectas sólo porque llenan un inmenso... Y no sigo escribiendo porque mi madre me ha pedido que apague el ordenador y me vaya a dormir o una taza me hará de sombrero(ya son las 03:00 de la madrugada y me toca laborar en unas horas )._**

****

**_3º Es un Harry-Hermione, como siempre, pues adoro a esa pareja por sobre todas las cosas._**

****

**_4º Tal vez un alma caritativa pase por aquí y deje un review... No... Ya, hablando en serio, lo que me importa en verdad es que disfruten de esta historia y, sicreen que vale la pena,que me hagan saber cómo le voy con el romance (necesidad narrativa en la que, desgraciadamente, nunca he sido muy buena)._**

****

**_5º Ya nos veremos este viernes en mi otro Fic ("Harry Potter y la Herencia...")... Es que el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada en estas semanas (lástima que el ritmo siga así hasta diciembre)..._**

****

**_6º Ahora sí ya me voy que la taza amenaza con volar directo hacia mí y no quiero salir en la Crónica Roja mañana. Leed y disfrutad y, si alcanza el tiempo, dejad reviews._**

****

**_J. M._**


End file.
